Can't Hide Love
by heyhello
Summary: Troy's parents want to have Sharpay over for dinner. Troy doesn't. but he has to invite her anyways. He invites her AND Gabriella. The night doesn't go too bad. Until Troy starts to have mix feelings between Gabriella and Sharpay. Troypay.. [complete]
1. Chapter 1

Sharpay sat in class totally bored. Her math teacher had been talking for every now. She was about to scream. She couldn't stand it. She looked around the classroom to find everyone else asleep. Even the smart-good girl Gabriella was half asleep. Chad was counting all the dots in his basketball; Ryan was just sitting there doing nothing. And Troy was sitting there tapping on the table.

_'Ugh,'_ Sharpay said to herself. She stared at the clock. Only nine minutes left of class. But the last nine minutes seem like nine hours. _'Come on,'_ Sharpay groaned.

The bell finally rang and the day was over. Time to go home. Sharpay looked at Ryan and walked down the hall with him.

"Shar, I'm going to go hang out with Kelsi after school. And that I need to get the lyrics," Ryan explained.

"Oh fine!" Sharpay said coldly.

Ryan walked the opposite way of her. She walked to the parking lot to find her car and drove home to her mansion. It was only about a seven-minute drive.

Sharpay walked in her house to find it empty again. Her parents must have been out somewhere.

"Oh well. Nice and quite. Just the way I like it," Sharpay smiled to herself walking in the kitchen.

She looked for some can food and heated it up. That was her usual after school snack. It was either just she at home, or just she and Ryan. But lately Ryan has been out a lot.

After she finished eating she walked to her bedroom, up the long stairs and into a pink large bedroom. She threw her stuff on her bed and turned on the TV. She flipped through all the millions of channels she had and not one show caught her attention. Sharpay sat there not doing anything when the doorbell rang.

"Ugh! Ryan you need to bring a key!" Sharpay screamed running back downstairs. She rushed to the door hoping to yell at Ryan when to her surprise it wasn't Ryan.

"BOLTON?" She nearly screamed.

"My mom told me to come down here and invite you and your parents for dinner. Tonight." Troy said calmly.

Sharpay gazed at him, giving him an Ice Queen glare.

"Why would I want to do that?" Sharpay asked scolding at him.

"I don't know. My mom just told me to. You don't have to," Troy said scratching his head.

"What's for dinner?" Sharpay asked.

"Meat loaf, mash potato, umm food," Troy said not really sure.

"Well my parents aren't home," Sharpay said fiddling with her hair.

"Then you can come at six," Troy said a little harshly.

"Hmm… I'll think about it," Sharpay lied. She knew for sure she wasn't going to go.

"Okay, bye," Troy said turning away to his car.

He only lived down the block but he didn't want to walk up to Sharpay's house then back to his house. It's getting cold outside and looks like it's going to rain anytime soon.

Sharpay shut the door closed and walked back to her bedroom. She didn't care if the Bolton's had invited her over, she didn't want to go over to Troy's house. That was just crazy.

"Ha, Bolton and I do not get along," Sharpay laughed to herself going through her book bag.


	2. Chapter 2

Troy got home and walked in his house. His mom was the first one to greet him.

"Are they coming over?" His mom asked excitedly.

"Uhh, I don't know," Troy, answered truthfully.

"What did they say?" Mrs. Bolton asked.

"Sharpay was the only one home. And she said she'd think about it," Troy said hoping his mom would leave him alone now.

"Why? She use to come over all the time! And her parents too," Mrs. Bolton pretty much wined.

"Mom, we were in 3rd grade," Troy laughed a little. "But she might come though. She said she would think about it," Troy finished.

Troy had a strong feeling Sharpay wasn't going to come over. The last time he and Sharpay were at each other's house was in 6th grade, which was many years ago. After that, they hated each other. Don't know why and he will never know why. He didn't exactly hate Sharpay, he had nothing against Sharpay, but Sharpay had something against him. Something that Troy will never figure out.

He walked upstairs to his bedroom and wondered why his parents didn't bother inviting Gabriella and her mom. I mean he liked Gabriella, why does it have to be Sharpay and her family? Thinking about Gabriella made Troy want to call her. So he did.

"Hey Gabs," He laughed.

Gabriella laughed through the phone.

"You wanna come over for dinner tonight?" Troy asked. He figured his parent wouldn't mind at all.

"Tonight? Right now?" Gabriella asked finding this in such short notice.

"Yes, tonight! Right now," Troy repeated.

"Well that's short notice! I don't know…" Gabriella answered.

"Come on Gabriella!" Troy begged.

"Oh fine! Fine! I'll be over in a little whole," Gabriella gave in.

Troy said bye to her and went back downstairs.

"MOM!" He shouted looking for his mom.

"I'm in the kitchen, Troy," She answered.

Troy rushed to the kitchen.

"What?" His mom asked setting the pot down.

"Gabriella is going to come over for dinner. Is that okay?" He asked. He knew his mom wasn't going to say no now.

"I guess so," Mrs. Bolton answered not really sure. She had never met Gabriella before.

"So it's cool?" Troy asked making sure.

"Yeah, I guess it'll be nice to meet your girlfriend," Mrs. Bolton laughed.

"Yeah," Troy rolled his eyes and walked back to his bedroom.

He was about to tell his mom that it was good that Gabriella decided to come over because Sharpay was so not coming over. But he knew his mom would get mad at that. Plus, he liked Gabriella way better than Sharpay.

"This night won't be so boring after all," Troy said to himself lying on his bed.

He turned his TV on and watched a basketball game for a little while. Until his cell phone ran and he watched the screen flash "Chad". He grabbed his phone and picked up.

"Sup?" He answered.

"Man, got any plans tonight?" Chad asked right away.

"Yeah, dinner at my house with Gabriella," Troy said not bothering to mention about Sharpay. He knew Chad would make a really big deal about that.

"Oh cool dude, well I was just seeing what you were up to. I'm about to go play basketball with Jason. I know it's late but we're bored," Chad said in between laughs.

"Okay, have fun man," Troy said hanging up the phone.

He laughed at how Chad was so into basketball, so was he but Chad was really into it, deeply.

"He's probably never gone a day without playing basketball or saying the word basketball!" Troy laughed getting ready for dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

Sharpay decided to watch a movie. She had nothing better to do and it was Friday night. She figured Ryan wouldn't be home for along while and her parents would probably be gone for a very long while. Her parents were barely home. She was so use to being alone that it didn't bother her so much now. When she put a random movie on, Troy came in her mind. She kept on asking herself _'should I go? Or not?'_ The same question was ringing through her head. She wanted to go, but she just couldn't. Troy and her do not belong in the same room together. But then again, she had nothing plan for dinner and she didn't really know how to cook.

She looked out the window to find the clouds very dark and rain started to pour down slowly. But within a few minutes it was raining very hard now. Harder than ever.

"Great… A rainstorm," Sharpay sighed to herself.

Her cell phone rang and she looked at the name "Ryan". She picked up to hear Ryan say: "Shar, I'm going to stay at Mike's house. Storms too strong," Sharpay rolled her eyes. She knew Ryan just didn't want to go home. The storm was not THAT bad.

"Okay, fine," Sharpay, said as Ryan said bye to her. She flipped her phone shut and turned back to her movie. She looked at the clock a few times, three minutes to six.

"Oh Troy," She sighed deciding not to go at all. She knew Troy didn't want her to come anyways. So what was the point of going?

Thinking of Troy made Sharpay smile. She had always found him attractive, very attractive. But she never tried hard enough to get Troy's attention. There was no way the Drama Queen would fall in love with the Basketball King. No way. She could only imagine what would go through people's mind at school. Plus she knew that Troy would never fall for her. She was too cruel and mean. She is the Ice Princess. Who would ever like the Ice Princess? No one.

'_I'm not always mean,'_ Sharpay thought to herself. '_Not to Ryan. Or at home. Just at school.'_ She thought looking a little sad. _'But how am I suppose to get notice without being known as the Ice Princess?'_ Sharpay didn't care what others thought of her. It barely came across her mind. She knew no one cared about her and that didn't bother her one bit, because the Ice Princess can't how any emotions, thoughts, or feelings. Even if seeing Troy and Gabriella kills her inside, she wasn't going to let anyone know that. Not even Ryan. No one will ever find out. Seeing Troy and Gabriella all the time together did bother Sharpay a lot, but she never acted like it. She hated Gabriella so much. She hated her for every little thing. Sharpay already knew she had no chance with Troy before Gabriella showed up, now she knows she doesn't even exist to Troy.

"Stupid Gabriella," Sharpay yelled to herself.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

At exactly six, Gabriella knocked on the Bolton's door. Troy was the one to open it of course.

"Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Hey!" Troy grinned and pulled her into a hug. He loved the smell of her and the feeling of her warmth.

Troy let her in and Mrs. Bolton and Mr. Bolton greeted her.

"Nice to meet you, Gabriella," Mrs. Bolton smiled softly.

Gabriella just giggled and walked in the living room. With Troy leading the way and Mr. and Mrs. Bolton behind her.

"Dinner will be ready soon," Mrs. Bolton said before walking back to the kitchen.

"Troy, is Sharpay coming?" Mr. Bolton asked.

"I don't know," Troy answered.

"What did she say then?" Mr. Bolton asked.

"She said she would think about it," Troy said as Mr. Bolton got out of the living room.

"Sharpay is coming over?" Gabriella asked confused.

"Nah. I doubt it. My parents made me go ask her if she wanted to come for dinner. She didn't sound like she liked the idea. So she's probably not going to come," Troy explained.

Gabriella smiled looking around the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Mr. Bolton drove up the street to Sharpay's house. He figured that he could ask her if she wanted to come over this time. He didn't know if Sharpay had other plans or anything but the rainstorm was pretty hard now and it must be scary for a girl to be all alone in that big house. The least he could do was invite her over. Even though Troy had already done that.

He rang the doorbell and waited for a while. He waited for two minutes. No one ever opened the door. He turned the knob to find it unlock and walked in. Calling Sharpay's name. He walked around the first floor no finding anyone. He slowly walked up the stairs and down the hall. Some of the lights downstairs were on and some were off. The upstairs lights were on, at least the hall light was.

"Sharpay…" Mr. Bolton called knocking on a door that had a Sharpay's name across it. No one answered.

He decided to open the door slowly, sticking his head inside.

"Sharpay?" Mr. Bolton asked finding Sharpay curled up against the wall crying.

Sharpay looked up, surprise to see Mr. Bolton, Troy's dad—standing there in front of her. She got up quickly wiping her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Mr. Bolton asked gently.

"Yeah," Sharpay whispered.

Mr. Bolton could tell she wasn't okay. Something was wrong. But he didn't want to get in her business.

"Did you want to come over for dinner?" Mr. Bolton asked.

Sharpay couldn't say "No" now. I mean this is Mr. Bolton, the coach at school.

"Okay," Sharpay put on a fake smile.

Mr. Bolton led Sharpay out of the house and into his car.

"Tough storm," Mr. Bolton said driving down the street.

Sharpay nodded. She was not in the mood to talk or have dinner.

"I hardly see you around school now, you and Troy talk at all?" He asked parking the car in the driveway.

"Oh no. We have our differences," Sharpay answered not really knowing what to say.

Mr. Bolton just nodded and let her out of the car and into the house. Sharpay walked in the house and saw Troy and Gabriella.

_'Oh great!'_ Sharpay yelled in her mind. _'Ugh! I hate her!'_ She groaned looking at Troy and Gabriella sitting awfully close to each other and talking.

"Ahem," Mr. Bolton cleared his throat getting Troy and Gabriella's attention.

"Sharpay?" Troy said coldly.

At that moment Sharpay just wanted to run out of the house and cry. But she couldn't let them see how sensitive she was. Especially not with Gabriella right in front of her.

"SHARPAY!" Mrs. Bolton ran from the kitchen to give Sharpay a tight hug. "Oh I'm so glad you came! I thought you weren't going to come!"

Sharpay laughed softly and hugged Mrs. Bolton back.

"Well— I'm sure you know Gabriella," Mrs. Bolton said letting go of Sharpay.

"Oh yeah," Sharpay smiled.

Gabriella gave her a 'sweet' look. Sharpay just glared at her.

"Dinner is ready, anyways," Mrs. Bolton said putting her hand on Sharpay's shoulders as she led everyone into the dining room.

_'Dam it. Sharpay had to show up. Now my parents are going to be all over her,'_ Troy thought as he watched Sharpay sit next to his mom. He sat next to Gabriella and his dad. Sharpay was straight across from him and he didn't dare look into her eyes.

The first few minutes of dinner were very quite. No one spoke. All you could hear were forks and spoons banging. Then Mrs. Bolton broke the silence.

"So, Gabriella…. you and Sharpay friends?" She asked.

Sharpay looked up hearing her name and watching Gabriella.

"Umm yeah," Gabriella lied.

Mrs. Bolton looked at Troy; she could tell that Gabriella and Sharpay were not friends. Just the sound of Gabriella's answer said it all.


	5. Chapter 5

As everyone continued to eat dinner, Gabriella would give Sharpay a few glances now and then. Mrs. Bolton got tired of the quietness and decided to bring up a topic.

"I hardly see you around now, Sharpay. Remember when you use to come over all the time and hang out with Troy. You two were so cute," Mrs. Bolton smiled making Sharpay blush a little and put Troy in embarrassment.

Gabriella let out a soft giggle.

"When you two were in elementary school, you use to be little boyfriend and girlfriend. Oh remember that time you two pretended that you got married?" Mrs. Bolton laughed a little.

"Mom…" Troy mumbled.

Sharpay got embarrassed and kept her eyes on her plate. Gabriella looked shocked finding out that Troy and Sharpay, they liked it each other.

"That elementary school," Troy managed to say.

Dinner took longer than anyone expected. Everyone just sat there staring at each other not saying a word. Until Gabriella mentioned she had to get home before the storm got worst and that her mom would get worried. Troy barely spoke to Sharpay. Mrs. Bolton was the one who talked to her the most.

Troy figured that Sharpay was going to probably stay in his for awhile so he might as well try to get along with her since she seemed to be acting all nice.

"So, how's the drama club going?" Troy asked when his mom left the room to go do the dishes.

They were both alone in the living room.

"It's okay," Sharpay answered as her eyes wandered around the room.

"How come you don't like Gabriella?" Troy asked curiously.

"I have my reasons," Sharpay almost smiled.

Troy didn't bother to ask her what her reasons were.

"Where's Ryan?" He asked.

"He's out with his friends," Sharpay answered softly.

"Your parents?" Troy asked looking directly at Sharpay.

"Out somewhere. They're never home," Sharpay smiled.

"You're alone most of the time?" Troy didn't know if he was asking too many questions.

"Yeah, it's okay though. I've gotten use to it," Sharpay answered as Troy nodded.

Troy stopped asking questions. He figured he'd asked enough.

"How's basketball?" Sharpay asked to Troy's surprise.

"Oh it's pretty good you know. We're doing really good," Troy answered.

Sharpay nodded like she was interested. But Troy knew she wasn't.

After about an hour of talking to Sharpay about random stuff, Troy found out she wasn't so bad after all. He was actually enjoying their conversation; until Sharpay ended it by saying she should be getting back.

"I'll walk you back," Troy offered.

"You don't have to," Sharpay said getting her jacket together.

"No it's okay. It's already dark out you know," Troy said as Sharpay nodded.

It was already 10pm. But it seemed so much earlier than that though. Troy told his mom he was off to go walk Sharpay home. Luckily the rain had stopped, but the ground was very muddy.

"Hey Troy," Sharpay said as they walked up the street.

"Yeah?" Troy stopped to face Sharpay.

"How did you and Gabriella meet anyways?" Sharpay asked as her eyes met his.

Troy paused. No one had ever asked him that question before. Everyone just kind a figured Gabriella moved to the school and Troy and her you know they fell in love.

"Well, remember when I went to go skiing during winter break, yeah well I met her there. Then she moved to our school," Troy said calmly.

"Oh. Love at first sight?" Sharpay asked smiling.

"You could say that," Troy laughed.

Sharpay felt a slight tingle inside of her. But she ignored it.


	6. Chapter 6

The walk with Troy seemed to go forever. It felt like an hour walk, not just seven minutes.

"So umm, see you later?" Sharpay said not really sure how to end their walk as she approached her front gate.

"Yeah, wait, I should probably walk you in," Troy made an excuse. The truth was he just wanted to talk more. He was having such a great conversation, why end it?

"You don't have to," Sharpay said looking at her house.

Troy insisted and Sharpay gave in. She deicide to invite Troy inside for a little bit since it started to rain again.

They both sat in the kitchen table continuing their conversation about the past.

Sharpay had never been so into Troy her whole life. She was really having a good time talking to Troy and getting to know him better. Troy was also getting to know Sharpay better too. As he listened to her talk about her personality, he became more and more interested in all the little things Sharpay liked. He would ask her very random questions.

"Who was your first crush?" Troy asked eyeing Sharpay.

"I don't remember. It was a long time ago," Sharpay said slightly blushing.

"Oh come on Sharpay! Even I remember my first crush!" Troy laughed making Sharpay laugh as well.

"I don't…. I don't…remember," Sharpay smiled.

Troy gave up and moved on to the next question.

"Do you like the rain?" Troy asked randomly.

"Yeah. I love watching it you know. It's pretty fun," Sharpay giggled.

"Yeah it is. I use to like running in the rain too, when I was younger anyways," Troy admitted looking at Sharpay directly.

He got to know the real Sharpay tonight, and he loved it. Sharpay was a good listener and she was very fun to talk to.

"I got a question for you," Troy said breaking the soft silence.

"Like you didn't before," Sharpay joked.

"Yeah I know. But I like 'interviewing' people" Troy laughed.

"Okay, well what's your question?" Sharpay asked, she was enjoying answering the questions.

"Do you like Zeke?" Troy asked watching Sharpay's reaction.

"No… Not really… Well as… like…. You know, as a friend," Sharpay answered honestly.

"Are you sure?" Troy teased hitting Sharpay in the stomach with his elbow.

"I'm positive!" Sharpay squealed.

"Sure," Troy teased as Sharpay giggled.

"I really don't!" Sharpay almost screamed.

"Alright, fine," Troy said eyeing her.

Sharpay laughed softly.

"I love the sound of your laugh," Troy said without thinking.

Sharpay blushed softly and smiled. Troy blushed as well.

"Do you want a drink?" Sharpay asked in a whisper.

"Sure," Troy said as Sharpay walked towards the kitchen.

"We have soda, water, juice, umm milk, chocolate milk, and juice boxes," Sharpay said loudly from the kitchen.

"Water will do!" Troy said laughing.

Sharpay grabbed two water bottles and slowly walked back to the living room.

"AHHHHHH!" Sharpay screamed as the lights in the house went off.

She dropped the water bottles and she couldn't see anything.

"Troy….." Sharpay whispered.

"I'm right here," Troy said in a loud whisper walking towards Sharpay in the dark.

He could barely see her, and she could barely see him.

"Where are you?" Sharpay asked.

"Right here," Troy said grabbing Sharpay's hand with his.

Troy felt his whole body shiver as Sharpay hugged him in the dark.

"I don't like the dark," Sharpay whispered her eyes sparkling in the darkness.

Troy managed to smiled and hugged Sharpay closer towards him.


	7. Chapter 7

"Do you have a flash light anywhere?" Troy asked guiding Sharpay around the house.

"I don't know," Sharpay, answered gripping Troy's hand at every thunder.

"You don't know?" Troy laughed shaking his head.

"There's candles in my room," Sharpay insisted slowly letting go of Troy. She was starting to get a little uncomfortable.

"Lead the way," Troy said slowly pushing Sharpay forward.

Sharpay walked up the long stairs with Troy behind her the whole way. She tried her best to watch her every step, although it was very hard because of the darkness. But she walked slowly and carefully.

"Careful," Troy whispered as Sharpay started to wobble a little.

Sharpay nodded in the dark and walked down the hall. She opened her bedroom door to find it very cold and dark in there.

"I don't think I can---"

The lights went back on.

"That was fast," Troy said looking around the room.

Sharpay nodded and walked over towards her bed. She looked out the window, watching the rain pouring down fast. She kept her eyes focused on the rain.

Troy watched her carefully.

"You like the rain?" Troy asked.

"Yeah. I don't know why. I like watching it through the window," Sharpay admitted.

Troy smiled, without Sharpay noticing. He didn't mind watching Sharpay. All he could think about is how pretty her eyes were. And how much they sparkle when she's happy. He didn't see that too much around school. All he saw was cold hearted, pretty face, Ice Princess. But outside of school he saw something else. He still saw her pretty face, but he saw the warmth of her heart and her true beauty.

"Troy…" Sharpay snapped.

Troy shook his head and smiled, blushing.

"Sorry," Troy mumbled.

Sharpay nodded and turned her head back to the window. Just then Troy's cell phone rang.

Troy took his phone out of his pocket and looked at the screen of his phone "Gabriella" flashed across the screen. He flipped his phone open and for the first time ever, he hit ignore. Sharpay didn't bother to ask who it was, it wasn't her business and she wasn't curious either.

Troy's phone rang again, he once again hit ignore. He figured Gabriella must have been freaking out by now. He has never ignored her phone call before, he always answered right away.

This time Sharpay asked him who it was.

"Gabriella," Troy answered honestly.

"Oh," Sharpay sighed getting up her bed.

Troy sat down on the bed now while Sharpay went to go close her window blinds. She looked out of the window to see a car outside, driving in the gate. She knew it was her parents. Only she didn't expect them back. At least not for the night.

"My parents," Sharpay said aloud.

Troy gave her a puzzled look. He wasn't sure what she was talking about so he got up and looked out the window.

"Your parents," He said not really getting the idea. "Are they going to get mad or something? That I'm here," Troy asked looking directly into Sharpay's eyes.

"No. They won't. They kind a know you," Sharpay said watching her dad park the car in the garage.

"Kind a? We've been neighbor's since we were two," Troy laughed.

"Okay, they know you," Sharpay laughed softly.

She knew her parents would get the wrong idea. They would think Troy was her boyfriend or something.

" I haven't seen your parents in a long time anyways, I think it would nice to see them again," Troy said walking over to Sharpay's bed.

"Yeah. They're never home though," Sharpay said, she knew Troy already knew that.

"Why? I mean do you like being alone?" Troy asked curiously.

"I don't know. Well yeah, I'm use to it and I prefer to alone anyways," Sharpay shook her head.

"Don't you ever get scared?" Troy had to laugh at his question.

"Of course I do," Sharpay said in a serious tone.

"If you're ever home alone, Shar, you can come over at my house. Or just give me a call and I'll keep you company," Troy said in a loud whisper.

Sharpay gave him a bright smile.


	8. Chapter 8

"SHARPAY! RYAN!" Mrs. Evan's voice echoed down the upstairs hall.

Sharpay didn't answer. Troy just looked at her. They were both sitting on the bed now, across from each other.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Troy asked.

"No. She'll figure it out," Sharpay answered.

"Right," Troy said not getting why Sharpay wouldn't just yell something.

"SHAR—Troy?" Mrs. Evans beamed opening the door wide.

"Hey Mrs. Evans," Troy throw his right hand out for a quick wave.

Mrs. Evans walked in the room to give Sharpay a hug and then Troy. She smiled at him then back at Sharpay.

"I haven't seen you in a long time," Mrs. Evan said giving Troy another hug.

Sharpay just sat there hoping her mom would just leave her room now. She was getting very embarrass. But it seemed like Troy didn't mind one bit receiving a hug every three seconds from her mom.

"Well what brings you here?" Mrs. Evans asked eyeing Sharpay.

"Oh, I had dinner with Troy and his parents, mom," Sharpay answered softly.

"That was nice of them to invite you. Tell your parents thanks Troy, and send them my love. Shar, where's Ryan?" Mrs. Evans said heading out for the door.

"He's out with his friends," Sharpay answered as Mrs. Evans nodded and closed the door shut behind her.

Troy smiled and looked at Sharpay. He had forgotten how close he was to the Evans family. He never understood why they all drifted apart. But they just grew up and things change.

"I'm sleepy," Sharpay yawned looking at her clock on her nightstand.

Troy looked at the clock too: 1:07am. He didn't realize it was that late and he was surprise his parents never called to check on him. He then soon found himself yawning.

Sharpay sat up on her bed and looked outside, it was still raining hard and the street was wet. She looked at Troy who was half lying on her bed, comfortably. She figured it would be all right for Troy to spend the night. There are plenty of bedrooms in the house.

"Do you want to stay the night or head home?" Sharpay asked looking for her pajama bottom.

Troy stared at her for a few seconds. He couldn't believe Sharpay just asked him if he wanted to spend the night, which he certainly did.

"If it's okay with you, I'd like to stay the night," Troy answered honestly.

Sharpay nodded looking for her tank top now.

Troy's cell phone rang again. He knew whom it was, the same person who has been calling him all night. He decided to answer HER call this time, that he she would bother him again tonight.

"Yeah?" Troy answered.

"TROY! I've been trying to reach you all night," Gabriella yelled loud enough for Sharpay to hear.

"Oh," Troy mumbled. He could care less. But he had no idea why he was suddenly feeling this way towards Gabriella.

"I wanted to tell you that—well I want to---umm, umm… can you keep me company tonight? My mom is going over to my grandparents house to keep them company and I don't want to me alone," Gabriella explained.

Sharpay could hear the whole conversation. But she pretended like she didn't hear a word.

Troy didn't say anything for a few seconds. He didn't know how to put his words together. They were all mixed up and bundled up.

"Oh uh, umm…" Troy looked at Sharpay who was now sitting at her computer desk.

Sharpay mouthed out the words: "It's okay." But Troy wanted to spend the night with Sharpay more than with Gabriella.

"Actually, Gabriella, can we talk for a minute," Troy had no idea what he was going to say to her. All he knew was he needed to talk to her soon and now was the right time.


	9. Chapter 9

"Okay?" Gabriella said sounding unsure.

"It's nothing important. I just can't come over to night," Troy lied. He couldn't bring himself to do it on the phone. He knew what he had to say to Gabriella, had to be said in front of Gabriella.

"Oh, that's okay," Gabriella, said not sounding too sad about it.

Sharpay decided not to listen to the conversation anymore. She didn't understand what was going on and she decided not to care.

"I'll talk to you later. I'm going to go to bed now," Troy said not giving Gabriella a chance to reply.

He flipped his cell phone close and put his hands to his face. He was really confused right now. But he was mainly tired. He looked around the room to find Sharpay dressed in her tank top and pajama bottoms. He didn't even notice her leave the room. She walked towards her bed and unfolded the sheets. Troy decided to test her. He unfolded the sheets and climbed under the sheets. Sharpay looked at him, as he made himself comfy underneath the warm light purple covers.

"I think I'll just sleep here tonight," Troy said before pretending to close his eyes.

Sharpay studied him then jumped on the bed telling him to get out of bed laughing.

"TROY!" Sharpay poked him.

"I can't hear you. I'm sleeping," Troy said still having his eyes closed.

"Troy!" Sharpay giggled playfully punching his stomach as she sat on top of him.

Without any warnings Troy sat up and started ticking Sharpay non-stop making her fall on the bed with him sitting up on top of her.

"Tr-Troyyyy!" She laughed as he tickled her sides.

Troy didn't stop, he was having fun making Sharpay laugh.

"Shar, I just—" Mr. Evans poked his head through the small opening of the door.

Troy froze.

Sharpay sat up as Troy got off her.

"I just wanted to say good night and nice having you here, Troy," Mr. Evans said quickly shutting the door close.

Sharpay smiled and let out a small laugh.

"That was a very awkward visit," Troy laughed.

Sharpay playfully smacked him on the shoulders. Troy couldn't stop smiling. He had never seen Sharpay so happy and always smiling. He liked what he saw.

'_How pretty is she? She has very pretty eyes. They're always sparkling and shining non-stop. Why hadn't I noticed these before? Oh, I haven't been this close to Sharpay in years. But how could I have missed those eyes? That smile? That giggle?''_ He got off his thoughts when he felt Sharpay's hand hit his shoulders.

"You okay?" She asked

"Yeah," Troy said wiping his forehead.

"Okay, well I'm going to sleep now," Sharpay said yawning quietly.

"I'm sleepy too," Troy said.

"Do you want me to show you---"

Troy got under the covers again and started to close his eyes.

Sharpay rolled her eyes and knew she wasn't going to win this time. So she gave up and crawled under the covers next to Troy.

Troy didn't think Sharpay would actually let him sleep there, he found it a big surprise to feel Sharpay right next to him. He opened his eyes and turned to his side to face her.

Sharpay was laying flat on her back, her eyes still open. She looked tried, but some how she couldn't fall sleep right away. She didn't know what was going on. How Troy was suddenly become close towards her and everything was moving so quickly.

_'Of course I don't mind having Troy hang out with me, but I feel bad for Gabriella, even though I dislike her. Troy is her boyfriend. I don't want to be the reason if they break up; I'm not saying they are or anything. I know Troy wouldn't break up with Gabriella. That seems impossible. But I do love Troy. I've been in love with him for a long, long time. It hurts me when I see him with Gabriella, but I can't do anything about that. I can't let Troy know that either. I can never tell Troy any of my feelings. Especially now that we're getting along for the first time in a long, long time,' _Sharpay thought to herself. Almost making herself cry again, but she couldn't do that with Troy right next to her.


	10. Chapter 10

Sharpay laid there, as Troy watched her. She was a little uncomfortable feeling Troy's body so close to her. But then again, she liked the safe feeling of being next to Troy.

"Good night, Shar," Troy whispered when he felt his eyes shut slowly.

"Night, Troy," Sharpay whispered back closing her eyes.

Soon the two of them were fast asleep.

……………………………………………………………………..

Sharpay woke up feeling a firm grip around her back, soft breathing against the top of her head. She opened her eyes, staring at a white shirt, less than an ice away from her. Her forehead against his neck.

'Troy,' Sharpay nearly jumped out of bed. But she realized that Troy was still deep asleep.

She slowly got out of his firm grip and out of her bedroom. She walked downstairs to find her parents gone again. It was already eleven in the morning. She usually sleeps in very late during the weekends anyways. Sharpay quickly looked through her kitchen to find something to eat. Of course, she was out of luck and couldn't find anything. Except for bread, but she didn't feel like making toast.

Troy had walked in the kitchen looking all sleepy.

"I should go home. My parents are probably wondering what's going on," Troy said in between yawns.

Sharpay nodded still looking through her pantry.

Troy opened his arms up and walked towards her for one last hug. She smiled and returned the hug.

"I'll see you later," Troy whispered into her hair.

"Okay, bye," Sharpay said showing Troy the door.

Within minutes, Troy was out of site.

………………………………………………………………..

The weekend had gone by fast. Now it was Sunday night. Troy lay in his bed thinking about Sharpay. He couldn't stop thinking about how fun he had and how he had so much in common with Sharpay. Ever since he left her house all he's been thinking about was Sharpay. Nothing else.

…………………………………………………………………..

Monday Morning:

Troy scratched his head. Sharpay looked at him confused. She didn't have a clue what Troy wanted to talk about with Gabriella but with the mix look on his face, she knew it was something big.

Everything was making sense to him now. He looked deep into Sharpay's eyes… He knew he had fallen for her. It didn't take long for Sharpay to win his heart. He liked everything about Sharpay. He had never fallen in love with someone so fast. He never expected himself to fall in love with Sharpay either, it seemed like that the two of them were made to live on the other side of the universe from each other. But why did he suddenly want her by his side so badly? _'She's perfect_,' Troy thought to himself still staring at Sharpay's eyes. He saw everything about her. He liked her for every little thing. She wasn't the Ice Princess at school; she was nowhere near the Ice Princess. _'Now how am I going to explain to everyone that I'm in love with the school's drama queen? And what about Gabriella? What I am suppose to do with her? How am I going to explain to her that I fell in love with Sharpay in one minute? It's possible. Sharpay's just loveable. But my main problem is…how am I going to tell Sharpay? How can I tell Sharpay?' _Troy wondered.

"I don't think—I think we should—I don't see our relationship going anywhere Gabriella. I've been thinking that we need to end it," Troy said not believing himself.

He had no idea he felt that way, but after he said those words, he knew he did. It didn't make sense to him why he loved Gabriella less than six hours ago and now he didn't feel anything towards her. Funny how your feelings change fast.

Sharpay looked at him completely puzzled. She never expected this coming; she always thought that Troy and Gabriella would be together forever. It always seemed like that. Everyone expected them to get married and live happily ever after.

"Oh… I've kind a noticed that too." Gabriella mumbled.


	11. Chapter 11

Troy looked into Gabriella's eyes and he didn't see what he used to see before. All he saw was dark brown eyes.

"Can we just be friends?" Troy asked finally.

Gabriella nodded. She didn't seem upset about it at all. That made Troy confuse but he didn't care. Gabriella turned around to walk down the hall as Troy headed towards his locker.

"What just happened?" Ryan asked his twin sister who was as shock as he was.

Sharpay shook her head and closed her locker door. In a way she was happy that Troy was no longer with Gabriella, but then again she felt bad, not really sure if Gabriella was okay or what. She didn't really show any emotions. Sharpay snapped out of her thoughts and picked up her History book. She shut her locker close and walked down the hall with Ryan.

"That happened so quick," Ryan kept on ranting about what just happened.

Sharpay just kept on nodding and walking.

"I mean, I didn't' see that coming. Did you? I don't think anyone did. I mean wow!" Ryan kept talking; he thought Sharpay was actually listening.

Sharpay didn't hear a word he said. All she kept on wondering about was if what happened over the weekend had something to do with this. She didn't want to get her hopes up but she really liked Troy.

"…But then again maybe they did have problems that they were both hiding…you know what I mean?" Ryan kept on talking.

Sharpay nodded one last time before walking in her History class leaving Ryan alone to walk to his Science class.

History was so boring. Sharpay was half asleep during the video. But she had Kelsi bugging her about Troy and Gabriella's break up the whole time.

"Can you believe that? It happened! Wow!" Kelsi kept on repeating herself over and over.

Sharpay flicked her blonde hair over her shoulders listening to Kelsi go on and on about the same topic.

_'Gosh... News travel fast around this school.'_ Sharpay thought running her hand through her hair watching the clock tick slowly. The class was almost over, but it was going really slow though.

"You know I heard something about Troy was after someone else. But who could it be? I mean I never really thought about it. But now that I do. I think it's someone we don't know! Oh wow… What if it's someone new? Is Troy into new girls? Wait… maybe it's someone else... Like…Taylor? Nah…. What do you think?" Kelsi asked finally taking a breath.

Sharpay sighed and said: "I think Troy just wanted to break up."

Kelsi thought about it then nodded. Then she shook her head once again.

"That's not possible. Gabriella has been acting weird lately too. But she never said anything about Troy. So I think they both got tired of each other and decided it was time to move on. Or Troy was cheating on her. Or she was cheating on Troy. Or they cheated on each other? Nah. I don't think they're both like that. Or are they? How long have you known Troy? Wait—you don't talk to Troy do you? Why do you hate him? Why aren't you being yourself? Sharpay?!?" Kelsi said a little too loud, but the teacher was practically asleep too so she didn't hear anything.

"What?" Sharpay said lost in words. Kelsi talked so fast she didn't know which question to answer first.

"Why do you hate him? Why aren't you being yourself?" Kelsi repeated.

Sharpay glared at her then shook her head.

"I don't know. I don't feel good. I don't hate Troy…" Sharpay admitted not wanting to.

"Then you're very good at acting like you don't…. Are you okay anyways?" Kelsi asked.

Sharpay nodded as the bell rang. '_Finally! You stupid bell!_' Sharpay rushed out of the classroom and headed towards her locker and quickly put her History book inside. It was free period now and all she wanted to do was relax. _'Stay away from Ryan and Kelsi…Whatever you do. Stay away from them. Stay away from Ryan and Kelsi. Do not go in the Drama room... Do not go in there. Sharpay do not go in there. '_ Sharpay walked around the halls filled with students walking around. She ended up near her locker again and rested her head against it. She had nowhere to go and she was hell bored.

"Shar—" She had a familiar voice behind her and a gentle touch on her shoulder.

She turned around to lock her eyes with ocean blue eyes staring directly at her.She shot him a weak smile as everyone in the hall stopped to look at both of them. Neither one of them really noticed though.

Troy looked down and them back up. He was a little nervous. But he knew what to do and he knew what was right… Or at least he thought it was right. He slowly leaned his head towards Sharpay. Their lips inches apart, Sharpay stepped back a little, but she didn't have any room to move back. She was pushed against her locker. Before she knew it… Troy's lips were locked with hers. She couldn't help but enjoy the kiss, moving her arms around his neck. Troy placed his hands on her waist moving her closer towards him.

Everyone in the hall were whispering and looking at them. But they were both too busy enjoying the kiss to bother letting go of each other.


	12. Chapter 12

Sharpay was the first one to break the kiss. Everyone in the hall had his or her jaws hanging. Who would have ever though that the school drama queen would be locked lip with the school jock?

Troy looked down, not sure what had just happened or how it happened. But he started it, so he should have known

"Oh wow," Sharpay said still pressed against the locker with Troy pinning her towards it.

"Dude…" Chad said out of the blue.

'Uh oh' Troy thought hearing Chad's voice from behind him. He turned around and sure enough, Chad was standing there confuse with a basketball in his hand.

"I don't know who kissed who, but wow. That was a big shock," Chad said bouncing the basketball up and down as people in the halls talked louder.

Sharpay or Troy didn't say a word. Sharpay had nothing to say. Troy didn't know WHAT to say.

"I have to go, Troy," Sharpay said trying to get loose.

"Oh, sorry," Troy said taking his hands off Sharpay's waist.

Sharpay disappeared to the other hall. Leaving Troy alone with nosey Chad.

"What the hell just happened?" Chad said as soon as the hall started to clear up.

Troy didn't know how to put his words together or where to begin. So he started with having Sharpay for dinner and what happened at her house.

"You SLEPT with her?" Chad's eyes grew wider.

"No… Well yes…. But we didn't do anything. We just slept," Troy explained as they walked down the hall towards the gym.

"Yeah whatever you say man. You and Sharpay? You and SHARPAY?!? I mean that's BIG news dude. You don't expect the king of basketball to fall for the drama queen. It's…………..okay you do sometimes expect them to fall for each other. But you and Sharpay have had HISTORY together! Wasn't that enough?" Chad said his voice echoing through the gym.

"We were in middle school. Things change. It was 7th grade, Chad. And I really like Sharpay," Troy said calmly.

Chad gave him a "whatever" glare. Then he threw the basketball in the air.

"I'm just saying. You and Gabriella break up…. You know why couldn't you have just broken up when WE PLANNED to do that a few months ago? That would have been not so shocking! I mean Taylor and I went through all that trouble and then you two get back together and now you're over. I mean couldn't you just have stuck with Sharpay? Because you're just going in circles, man. Seriously. Pick a girl! Why couldn't you just have stuck with you're line 'Sharpay is kind a cute'…. I would have respected that. I was finally getting use to Ms. Goodie-to-shoe and now I have to get use to Sharpay---- AGAIN? Do you know how much she hates me?" Chad asked finally taking a break as the other teammates walked in the gym.

"I don't know why she hates you Chad. And it won't be that hard to get use to her. She probably doesn't like me back," Troy said noticing his dad walking in the gym too.

"Troy! You and Sharpay? All ready?" Jason blurted out, everyone hearing him.

Troy looked down and his dad eyed him. Chad let out a chuckle.

"You heard it. Ms. Drama Queen and Mr. Basketball King are a couple," Chad laughed.

"What?" Zeke asked confused.

"Again?" One of the other teammates asked.

"You and Sharpay?" Mr. Bolton asked.

"No, Sharpay and I are not a couple………." Troy paused for a second watching everyone's eyes on him. "Yet." He finished making everyone go "Oooh!"

"I thought you were with that one girl," Mr. Bolton said confused.

"We broke up…. Today," Troy answered.

"Things sure are going fast," Mr. Bolton said blowing his whistle.

"Oh Mr. Bolton, Troy and Sharpay were making out in the middle of the hall," Chad said wanting to embarrass Troy in front of his dad.

Troy gave Chad an angry look. Mr. Bolton let out a laugh and said:

"I don't find that surprising."


	13. Chapter 13

Sharpay walked around the school looking for Ryan who had seriously disappeared after lunch. Sharpay had spent the whole avoiding him and now she wanted to go home, only she couldn't find her twin brother anywhere.

"Forget you Ryan. I'm going home," Sharpay said walking outside the drama room, which was clearly empty.

She closed the door behind her slowly not wanting it to echo through the empty school. She walked down the hall her heels stomping softly against the cleaned tiles.

"Shar!" A familiar voice called from behind her.

Sharpay turned around to see Troy standing on the other side of the hall from her. She looked down, not ready to talk to Troy at all. She heard Troy walk towards her, so she looked up.

"Need a ride or something?" Troy asked noticing that Ryan wasn't anywhere near Sharpay.

Sharpay glanced at the hall clock and looked at Troy.

"Oh umm, I was just going to walk home. I think Ryan left already with the car," Sharpay said mumbling.

"I'll give you a ride home. Let's go," Troy said grinning.

"Umm okay," Sharpay answered not really sure if she was ready to be alone with Troy again.

Troy led the way outside the school towards the parking lot and into his car. The ride was rather awkward.

Troy was dying to say something about what happened earlier, he just didn't know how to start the conversation. But he had to bring it up before he drove the car in front of Sharpay's house. Troy decided to slow down a little.

"Hey…Err…. Sorry about what happened…this morning you know," Troy said not taking his eyes off the road.

Sharpay looked towards Troy nodding her head.

"It's okay," She said not really sure of what to say.

"Well you kissed back," Troy said laughing.

"You started it!" Sharpay said with a smile on her face.

Troy nodded.

"True. True… It just happened," He said.

"People have been talking about it all day. Why did you break up with Gabriella?" Sharpay asked curiously.

"We were just over you know? When you get that feeling that you don't feel anything anymore?" Troy explained as Sharpay nodded.

"Yeah I know," Sharpay said remembering the time she and Troy were kind a together.

Troy got that a vibe from the look Sharpay had.

"You and me…ummm…." Troy said not really in the mood to talk about that.

"It was 7th grade Troy, we were little. Don't worry about it," Sharpay lied.

"Well no…. We were little true. But we did like each other a lot," Troy said remembering to how big of a crush he had on Sharpay all through elementary school.

"But it was just a crush," Sharpay said looking down at her hands.

"A pretty big one," Troy laughed.

"Let's just pretend it never happened," Sharpay said in an uncomfortable tone of voice.

"If you want to," Troy said in almost a whisper.

"Why? You don't want to?" Sharpay asked having a confuse look on her face.

"Uhh. No… Not really. I mean…it did happen Sharpay. You can't forget things like that," Troy said slowing down at a stop sign.

Sharpay knew Troy was right. She never forget how much she liked Troy. But still it was in middle school and it didn't last very long. After that they hated each other. It still left a scar inside of her not really knowing what happened between her and Troy and she didn't want to know anymore. She had finally got it out of her mind.

"Well what do you want to do about it?" Sharpay asked as Troy stopped in front of her driveway.

"Start over," Troy said simply.


	14. Chapter 14

Sharpay stared at Troy blankly.

"Excuse me?" She asked making sure she understood him clearly.

"I say we start over," Troy repeated.

Sharpay felt her blood rush up her head in excitement. But she couldn't do it. She just couldn't. She shook her head and closed the car door gently before rushing towards the front door.

Troy watched her ring the doorbell and banged his head on his steering wheel. When he heard the front door slam shut, he drove back towards his house.

Sharpay didn't bother saying anything to her parents knowing they weren't really going to be interested anyways. She rushed upstairs to her bedroom and locked her door. She went through her drawer and pulled out her journal. She sat at the same corner where Mr. Bolton had seen her crying before and began to write:

_Things have been very weird lately. Troy and I are suddenly becoming close--- like friends! I haven't seen Gabriella for a really long time and she hasn't been getting in my way. Ryan has been out a lot with his "friends". Who knows what he's up to? But Troy…I don't know what's going on. I bet you his friends are making a bet with him. Why would he suddenly just do all of this? He's being dared. And I'm being played with. I'm not ready to get hurt. I don't want to be with Troy. But then again I really do. Rumors already go around school about me. I don't think I want anymore. Plus the possibility of Troy and I breaking up is 100 percent possible. Really! I don't get it! He kissed me today in front of everyone. Why would he do that? Just to embarrass me or to say that I'm a bad kisser or something? Because I am not. _

_Ugh got to go. I have to go do my History homework._

_Toodles!! Sharpay_

Sharpay slammed her journal down and flipped through her book bag looking for her binder when she came across a messy folded note. It read:

To: SHARPAY

Read. Private.

She unfolded the note and read:

_Shar---_

_Sorry for what happened today. I just had to get it over with sooner or later. I just wanted to kiss you so badly. I felt really good when you kissed me back. It gave me confidence to just ask you out right away but you left before I could. I thought of writing you this note. Want to go get something to eat sometime? Write back. _

_-Troy-_

Sharpay shook her head again and folded the note back up placing it on her nightstand. She continued doing her homework trying to get her mind off Troy. But it was useless. She knew the truth. She loved Troy. There was no way she could just walk away from him. She just didn't know if Troy really meant any of this. Thinking of Troy made Sharpay get teary up. She couldn't take it anymore. Her feelings for Troy were unbreakable. But Sharpay didn't want to return the feelings to Troy no matter what. She had to stop herself from getting hurt. No matter how much she wanted Troy she had to push him away. Kissing him back was a bad move. She had to stop this.

Sharpay slammed her head down to her pillow crying. She was confused. Lost. Scared. Afraid. Nothing made sense. Everything was too much to handle.


	15. Chapter 15

Troy sat at the dinner table with his parents in complete silence. It was a very unusual dinner they were having. Most of the time he and his dad would talk about basketball and his mom would give them annoyed looks. But tonight…nothing. Nothing at all.

Troy looked at his dad who was busy studying his plate. His mom was just eating very slowly not saying anything. He wondered if what happened at school had traveled to his house…all ready.

"Troy, you and Sharpay? What?" Mr. Bolton asked practically reading Troy's mind.

Troy stared at his dad then at his mom who was giving him a serious look now.

"I don't know," Troy answered honestly. He had no idea what was going on.

"I've heard that you two were----" Mr. Bolton was cut off by Troy.

"I don't know what happened. It just happened and I don't think Sharpay is too happy about it," He said holding onto his glass of water.

"Don't play with her, Troy," Mrs. Bolton gave him a warning.

"I'm not playing with her. I wouldn't do that to her," Troy said a little irritated.

"We're not saying you are. You're kind a moving too fast. You broke up with Gabriella then you go hit on Sharpay?" Mr. Bolton asked raising his eyebrow at him.

"It wasn't like Gabriella didn't see it coming. She knew it was coming and she's not really that upset about it either. Sharpay knew what was going on too," Troy explained.

"I sure do hope Sharpay knows what's going on. After all you spelt with her," Mrs. Bolton drinking out of her glass of water.

"I didn't sleep with her. I did. But we didn't do anything. Her parents were home," Troy said wishing he never added that last sentence.

"So if you were alone you would have done something?" Mr. Bolton asked suspiciously.

Troy shook his head while his mom laughed at his reaction.

"No. I wouldn't have done it," Troy said feeling his cheeks turn red.

Mr. and Mrs. Bolton both had a laughing attack after that which made Troy just turn really red.

When dinner was over, Troy could not have been any happier. He rushed up to his bedroom and looked all over the place for his cell phone. He finally found it under his sheets to find that Gabriella had called him twice. He didn't wan to call her back but he decided to anyways.

He waited for her to pick up, after six rings she finally answered.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Gabriella," Troy said through the phone. "You called."

"Oh yeah," She said sounding like she had forgotten.

"So…ummmm…" Troy said not knowing what to say.

"About you and me breaking up, well I think we need to talk about it," Gabriella said sounding serious.

"Okay," Troy said unsure. He didn't know what they had to talk about. They already broke up.

"Well. Why did you break up me first of all?" Gabriella asked.

She didn't seem scared at all. It sounded like it was a simple thing to do.

"I don't know. I just…I don't know," Troy answered.

"I know it has to do with Sharpay," Gabriella pointed out.

"That's true." Troy said honestly.

"Why though? Why Sharpay? Out of anyone in the whole school you pick the Drama Queen? Umm why?" Gabriella asked, this time she sounded like she was getting ready to pop out of the phone yelling.

"I just got to know her more…I couldn't help myself. I kept on falling for her. I've had crushes on her before but they were never deep. They were just crushes," Troy admitted.

" I know that. Chad told me even when WE WERE together," Gabriella yelled.

"At least I didn't cheat on you!" Troy said not believing himself.

"You kind a did," Gabriella said.

"Not really," Troy argued.

"From what I've heard, you were with Sharpay that night we all had dinner together," Gabriella said in a high tone of voice.

Troy stayed quite for a little while.

"But it doesn't matter Troy. I knew what was coming," Gabriella said this time a little more relax.

"I can see that you're not surprise with it," Troy said rolling his eyes.

"Because I kind a saw it coming when you stopped answering my calls and started lying to me," Gabriella said making Troy angry.

"Well you know what? We're over and that's settled," Troy said trying to end the conversation.

"I know that. But I don't want to have you hate me. Because I don't hate you. So can we be cool about it and just be friends? You're a great guy Troy, but we are better off as friends," Gabriella said in her sweet tone of voice.

"Okay, sure," Troy said actually liking that idea.

"Great. Well see you around," Gabriella said sounding up beat now.

"Bye," Troy said pressing the end key on his phone.

"Now time to win Sharpay," Troy said to himself lying on his bed.


	16. Chapter 16

Troy dialed Sharpay's number and patiently waited for her to pick up. Of course Sharpay had to take forever to pick up.

"Hello?" She answered sounding like she had no idea who it was, but she knew it was Troy. Her phone flashed "Troy" for what seemed like forever.

"Hey Shar," Troy said sounding all happy.

"Hi…" Sharpay replied sounding a little scared.

"Did you get my note?" Troy asked.

"Yeah… I did," She said moving around her bed.

"So what do you think? Can we go out sometime?" Troy asked sounding nervous now.

Sharpay didn't answer.

"Sharpay?" Troy asked.

"Hmmm?" Sharpay said holding back tears.

"You okay?" He asked not sure if she had heard his question.

"Yeah, yeah." Sharpay answered.

"So do you want to go out sometime?" Troy repeated.

"Oh…ummmm…I—I…I don't know," She stuttered trying to put her words together.

Sharpay's mind wanted to say no. Her heart just wanted to scream yes. She didn't know which one to follow. It was really hard and really confusing. She didn't know if Troy really liked her anyways.

"Well think about it. I--- I really like you…" Troy said his head spinning like crazy. Thankfully for him Sharpay couldn't see how nervous he was.

"Uhh…" Sharpay was speechless.

Troy waited a while wanting to hear what she would have to say about this. He couldn't take it anymore. His mind was going around in circles not sure of how this was going. He hung up the phone leaving Sharpay on the other line confuse.

He then rushed out of his and ran towards Sharpay's house. He ran as fast as he could up the street need to talk to Sharpay in person so badly. When he made it to the front door he rang the doorbell. He pressed it once more wanting to get in the house.

Sharpay was the one to open the door. As soon as she saw Troy she was getting ready to slam the door in his face. But she didn't. She couldn't.

Troy didn't even wait for Sharpay to tell him to get in. He walked inside the house as Sharpay closed the door behind him.

"Troy…"Sharpay managed to speak.

Troy stared at her, his face looking puzzled. She sounded like she wanted to cry again.

"I—I…. I love you," Sharpay spoke almost chocking on her own words.

Troy felt a large smile come across his mouth. He was glad to hear those words come out of Sharpay's mouth.

"I love you too," Troy smiled pulling Sharpay closer to him.

Sharpay smiled feeling Troy's body pressed against hers. Troy leaned his head down towards Sharpay as their lips came closer and closer to each other's. Within less than a second their lips collapsed against each other. Pulling each other into a deep kiss just like in the hallway at school. Only this time Sharpay was more into the kiss than before. They both depended on the kiss so badly, neither one of them wanted to break it up at all. When they finally did break apart both needing air, they both looked flushed and out of breathe.

Troy kept Sharpay close to him as his heart started to beat faster and faster every second. He loved the feeling of Sharpay so close to him and he felt like he never wanted to let go. Sharpay felt the same way with Troy. She didn't want to let go of him. In his arms she felt safe and secure.

……………………………………………………………………………………

**This is not the end of the story. I repeat, this is NOT THE END OF THE STORY. **


	17. Chapter 17

Sharpay couldn't wait to go to school the next day. She was so happy to have Troy as her boyfriend. She loved him so much and all her unanswered questions were answered. She didn't have mix up thoughts anymore of whether Troy did like her. She knew he loved her. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep now. She had a lot on her mind and this time they were depressing things. They were all happy thoughts of what had just happened. Troy told her he loved her and she couldn't have been any happier. Nothing could break them apart.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Troy wanted to tell his parents about him and Sharpay, but he thought it was too soon. He figured he should wait, or just see if his dad finds out at school. He knew he would find out soon anyways and then it would get to his mom. He knew Chad would really be freaked out tomorrow, so would the whole school. Or maybe they wouldn't. Who knows? I guess he and Sharpay will both find out tomorrow.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"RYAN! Hurry!" Sharpay said standing in front of the door dress up and ready.

Most of the time it would be Ryan screaming her name, telling her to hurry up. But today was different. Today she couldn't wait to get to school and see Troy again.

"I'm coming!" Ryan said running down the stairs as fast as he could.

Sharpay was dressed in her jean white mini skirt with pale pink glitter diamonds around the back pocket and a light pink tank top over a hot pink light jacket. Her golden locks were neatly down. Her lip-gloss was clear pink and shiny. She just couldn't wait to get to school.

"Why are you in such hurry?" Ryan asked jumping in the car.

"Nothing," Sharpay lied. She didn't tell Ryan about Troy yet. She knew Ryan would freak out on her and give her this long, long boring speech about how Troy is not worth it and blah…. blah.

To Sharpay Ryan seemed to be driving awfully slowly today.

"Can you drive faster? Gosh! People walking as passing us!" Sharpay said in a high tone of voice.

"I'm going the speed limit. What the heck is wrong with you?" Ryan asked looking at his dashboard.

"Nothing. Just hurry," Sharpay said trying to stay quite now.

Ryan sighed and speed up a little. But to Sharpay he was STILL driving slowly.

When they finally arrived at the school parking lot Sharpay literally ran out of the car into the school. Ryan just watched her run inside from the parking with an odd look on his face.

"What the hell is wrong with my sister?" He asked himself grabbing his jacket from the back seat of the car shaking his head.

He headed towards the school to see what his twin sister was in such a hurry for. As he walked in there he heard people whispering around the halls. He looked around to find Sharpay nowhere in sight.

"WHAT?" Someone yelled from the halls.

Ryan turned around to see who it was. He couldn't identify the person. There were too many people wandering around the halls and talking. He just kept on hearing everyone said:

"Oh my gosh."

"Really? Are you serious?"

"That's just--- wow."

"Are you sure it's not a rumor?"

"Yeah I had a feeling in the end they were going to be together."

With the last sentence he heard from the two students talking next to his locker he decided to butt in.

"Who's together in the end what?" Ryan asked curiously.

"Your sister." One of the students said passing him.

"My sister what?" Ryan asked feeling like he missed something really big since Sharpay walked in the school thirty seconds before him.


	18. Chapter 18

Sharpay couldn't wait to go to school the next day. She was so happy to have Troy as her boyfriend. She loved him so much and all her unanswered questions were answered. She didn't have mix up thoughts anymore of whether Troy did like her. She knew he loved her. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep now. She had a lot on her mind and this time they were depressing things. They were all happy thoughts of what had just happened. Troy told her he loved her and she couldn't have been any happier. Nothing could break them apart.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Troy wanted to tell his parents about him and Sharpay, but he thought it was too soon. He figured he should wait, or just see if his dad finds out at school. He knew he would find out soon anyways and then it would get to his mom. He knew Chad would really be freaked out tomorrow, so would the whole school. Or maybe they wouldn't. Who knows? I guess he and Sharpay will both find out tomorrow.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"RYAN! Hurry!" Sharpay said standing in front of the door dress up and ready.

Most of the time it would be Ryan screaming her name, telling her to hurry up. But today was different. Today she couldn't wait to get to school and see Troy again.

"I'm coming!" Ryan said running down the stairs as fast as he could.

Sharpay was dressed in her jean white mini skirt with pale pink glitter diamonds around the back pocket and a light pink tank top over a hot pink light jacket. Her golden locks were neatly down. Her lip-gloss was clear pink and shiny. She just couldn't wait to get to school.

"Why are you in such hurry?" Ryan asked jumping in the car.

"Nothing," Sharpay lied. She didn't tell Ryan about Troy yet. She knew Ryan would freak out on her and give her this long, long boring speech about how Troy is not worth it and blah…. blah.

To Sharpay Ryan seemed to be driving awfully slowly today.

"Can you drive faster? Gosh! People walking as passing us!" Sharpay said in a high tone of voice.

"I'm going the speed limit. What the heck is wrong with you?" Ryan asked looking at his dashboard.

"Nothing. Just hurry," Sharpay said trying to stay quite now.

Ryan sighed and speed up a little. But to Sharpay he was STILL driving slowly.

When they finally arrived at the school parking lot Sharpay literally ran out of the car into the school. Ryan just watched her run inside from the parking with an odd look on his face.

"What the hell is wrong with my sister?" He asked himself grabbing his jacket from the back seat of the car shaking his head.

He headed towards the school to see what his twin sister was in such a hurry for. As he walked in there he heard people whispering around the halls. He looked around to find Sharpay nowhere in sight.

"WHAT?" Someone yelled from the halls.

Ryan turned around to see who it was. He couldn't identify the person. There were too many people wandering around the halls and talking. He just kept on hearing everyone said:

"Oh my gosh."

"Really? Are you serious?"

"That's just--- wow."

"Are you sure it's not a rumor?"

"Yeah I had a feeling in the end they were going to be together."

With the last sentence he heard from the two students talking next to his locker he decided to butt in.

"Who's together in the end what?" Ryan asked curiously.

"Your sister." One of the students said passing him.

"My sister what?" Ryan asked feeling like he missed something really big since Sharpay walked in the school thirty seconds before him.


	19. Chapter 19

Gossip sure went around school fast. Everyone was talking about the same thing. It was the only news people were so fond of.

"SHARPAY!" Ryan shouted searching the halls around the school.

He looked everywhere. He wasn't sure if what people were saying was true. It didn't sound like it would be true. But he wasn't sure, after all Sharpay did make him rush out the door this morning.

"Ryan!" He heard Kelsi call from behind him.

He turned around to find Kelsi running and out of breathe.

"What?" He asked stopping to talk to Kelsi.

"Troy! And…. Sharpay! They're…Together?" Kelsi asked unsure.

"I don't know! Where are they?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know. I just heard Taylor tell Chad that and it seems like everyone kind a heard them…." Kelsi said walking along with Ryan.

They both headed towards the drama room hoping that Sharpay would at least be in there. But they were both wrong.

"Where is she?" Ryan asked looking for his cell phone.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

"Troy, people know," Sharpay said with a scared look.

"So? They were going to eventually find out anyways," Troy said taking her hand in his.

"But they're going to gossip about it----" Sharpay was cut off by Troy kissing her softly on the lips.

"Don't worry about it," He said holding her close.

Sharpay smiled and nodded while they broke apart.

"I have to get to basketball practice now. I'll see you next period?" He said letting go of her hand.

"All right," She said as Troy bent down to give her another kiss.

"See you," He said before they both headed off in different directions.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Sharpay walked towards her locker to find everyone's eyes staring at her. She ignored them and opened her locker. She set her purse in there and shut it close. She turned around to see a familiar face giving her a dead look.

"Sharpay……………." Gabriella's voice rang in her ears in pain.

Kelsi looked around to find a golden blonde hair standing talking to:

"GABRIELLA?"

"What?" Ryan said still trying to find his cell phone.

"Your sister is talking to Gabriella? Why?" Kelsi said stomping towards Sharpay with Ryan following him.

"…I'm just saying Sharpay, I think he's using you… He's lying…." Gabriella's voice echoed through the hall.

Ryan and Kelsi stood behind her with Sharpay looking very angry.

"How would you know?" Sharpay asked not believing her at all.

"I know Troy. I know." Gabriella said running out of excuses.

"Well I don't believe you. So back off!" Sharpay said going back to her Ice Princess tone.

Gabriella stepped back and walked away.

Now Sharpay had to face her brother--- and Kelsi.

"Umm…Excuse me? You and Troy?" Ryan said having a horrid look on his face.

"What about me and Troy?" Sharpay asked acting like she had no idea what was going on.

"Don't lie. Everyone is talking about it. You walk in school thirty seconds before I do and then you disappear. Everyone is talking about the same thing. How fast does news travel?" Ryan said with Kelsi nodding the whole time.

Sharpay didn't say anything. She wasn't sure how she was going to explain to Ryan what exactly had happen.

"Bolton is a player Shar. He's a player. He's going to hurt you. Back out now before you get hurt." Ryan said sounding calm now.

Sharpay shook her head.

"No…No…. Troy loves me and I love him. He would never hurt me," She said her eyes filled with water.

"I'm just protecting you Shar," Ryan said moving closer to her to give her a hug.

But she pushed him away and ran to the bathroom.

Kelsi looked at Ryan with a sad look on her face.

"Maybe Troy does love her…" Kelsi said in a soft whisper.

"He's just using her. He's like that. He's just going to break up with her and laugh in her face." Ryan said shaking his head.

Kelsi didn't say anything after that. She just looked at Ryan walking away.


	20. Chapter 20

Free period was soon over and everyone headed to his or her next class. The news was still floating around school like crazy. It did go to Troy's dad during free period.

"Troy!" Coach Bolton called after him while warming up for practice.

"Yeah?" Troy asked holding the basketball.

"I heard you and Sharpay are a couple?" His dad questioned him.

"Oh yeah, we are," Troy said a little embarrass to be telling his dad that.

"I knew it! Good job son," Mr. Bolton said giving him a pat on the back.

Troy had a confuse look on his face as his dad sprinted out of the gym. Then Troy walked into the locker room to change into his regular clothes. After that he searched the halls for Sharpay. Of course he had a few stops.

_"Troy! Is it true? Oh my gosh! Why?" _

_"She's a slut Troy!"_

_"What do you see in her besides her pretty face?"_

_"Why man? Why? I mean this is SHARPAY!"_

_"How could you?"_

_"What happened to Gabriella?"_

_"Why would you choose Sharpay over Gabriella?"_

_"What is wrong with you?"_

Troy rushed down the crowded hall getting annoyed by everyone's questions. It was none of their business and he had a reason to be with Sharpay. A pretty good one too.

"TROY!" Troy heard Ryan's voice call from behind him.

He turned around and there was Ryan looking at him—angrily.

"What?" Troy asked not understanding why Ryan was giving him a really mad look.

"You!" Ryan pointed at him.

Troy stepped back. He's never been afraid of Ryan before.

"Don't you dare hurt my sister! She is not a toy Troy! Don't use her!" Ryan yelled at him, which made everyone in the hall stare at the two of them.

"I'm not using her! And I'm not playing with her either! I care about her and I would never hurt her!" Troy said in an angry tone of voice.

"You better not," Ryan said in a normal voice now.

Troy was shocked by the sudden change of Ryan's tone of voice. He turned around to see who Ryan was looking at.

"Hey," Troy smiled seeing Sharpay.

"Hey," She smiled.

Troy could tell she's been crying. Just the sound of her voice.

"You okay?" He asked wrapping his arm around her.

She nodded gently as they both walked down the hall together.

"People and their gossip. Ignore them," Troy whispered in Sharpay's ear as they both walked to the cafeteria.

"I know," Sharpay nodded looking around the room for Gabriella.

She was nowhere to be found which made Sharpay feel better. Gabriella had been getting on her nerves ever since this morning.

……………

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

……………

People gossiped about Troy and Sharpay non-stop. It was big news to everyone. Even the teachers! When the finally bell rang for school to be over, Sharpay couldn't have been any happier. She was so sick of people questioning her about Troy. All she wanted to do was go home and be left alone from all these people. The only person she wanted to be with was Troy.


	21. Chapter 21

"Glad to get that over with. Do you think it'll be just like that tomorrow?" Sharpay asked as she and Troy sat at her front door step.

"I think they'll calm down. It's just big news and people are just getting use to it. I guess things are just moving fast you know? But it'll fade eventually." Troy said patting Sharpay's back.

"I hope so," Sharpay said softly.

"It will Shar. People are just shocked. Then they'll leave us alone and everything will be fine," Troy said giving Sharpay a quick peck on the lips.

Sharpay smiled at him as she leaned her head on his shoulder. They didn't speak for a while. Until Ryan called Sharpay to tell her to come inside for dinner.

"I'll call you tonight okay?" Troy said holding her hands with his.

"All right, talk to you later," Sharpay said giving Troy a quick kiss.

They let go of each other and headed in different directions.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

The next day at school, everyone was still talking about Troy and Sharpay. No one would shut up. As soon as they both walked in school together, everyone's eyes were glued at them. Troy squeezed Sharpay's hands letter her know that everything would be all right. Sharpay squeezed his hand back tightly. They both headed towards their locker, which were near each other's.

"Look at them. Using each other."

"They do make a cute couple thought."

"They don't belong together!"

"Well in a way they're good for each other."

"How is that?"

"I don't know. They rule the school in different ways."

_'At least they're starting to like us together.'_ Troy thought to himself grabbing his Math book out of his locker. He turned around to talk to Sharpay when Gabriella stood right in front of him. He stepped back and hit his locker softly. Sharpay was busy talking to Kelsi, her back was facing Troy. Just then Gabriella slammed her lips onto Troy's. He stood there trying to get away from her grip but he couldn't. He was trapped.

Everyone gasped in the hall as Sharpay turned around to find Troy and Gabriella kissing.

"Oh my---" She said before running away with Kelsi running after her.

Troy managed to push Gabriella off hard.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Troy asked wiping his mouth.

Gabriella looked around the hall to find everyone looking at her with their mouths opened.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Troy asked running off to go find Sharpay.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Gosh Gabriella, why would you do that?" Chad asked bouncing his basketball up and down before walking away from her.

"That was really low," Taylor said to her best friend.

"What do you mean? Why are you suddenly on Sharpay's side?" Gabriella asked with anger.

"Because for once you're the bitch," Taylor said walking away from her.

Everyone looked at Gabriella and shook their heads.

_"Why would she do that?"_

_"No wonder why Troy left her."_

_"That was mean!"_

_"How could she bring herself to do that?"_

_"Poor Sharpay."_

Now the news was about Gabriella being the mean one.


	22. Chapter 22

Troy searched all around the school for Sharpay. After looking for her for half the period, he figured she must be in one of the girl's bathrooms.

"Kelsi, can you do me a favor?" Troy asked catching his breath.

Kelsi stared at him then nodded.

"Can you go check the bathrooms for Sharpay? Tell her I need to talk to her," Troy explained as Kelsi just nodded and headed for the girl's bathroom.

"I knew I couldn't trust you," Troy heard a familiar voice behind him.

He turned around to face Ryan. Looking at him angrily—really angry.

"I didn't do it," Was all Troy could say.

"Oh please. I saw it all Troy," Ryan said practically spitting on Troy's face.

Troy shook his head.

"If you saw the whole thing did you would have noticed how I did not enjoy that kiss!" Troy yelled.

"Oh yeah then why didn't you push her off right away? You had to wait a while?" Ryan shouted.

"I tried Ryan! I couldn't move! I 'm not a player like you think I am! I care about your sister! I would never do anything to hurt her!" Troy said angrily.

Ryan shot him a mad look and turned around to see Kelsi standing there looking like a scared little girl.

"Umm, Troy she doesn't want to talk to you," Kelsi said in a mumble.

Troy didn't bother to reply to Kelsi's statement. He stomped towards the girl's bathroom and saw Sharpay sitting on the long sink crying. When she saw Troy she gasped and turned around.

"Shar—Sharpay…" Troy said slowly walking towards her as she moved away.

"Why did you kiss her?" Sharpay asked coldly.

"I didn't! She kissed me!" Troy exclaimed.

"You went along with it," Sharpay said weakly.

"No I didn't. I tried to push her away. I couldn't. She was pushing me back!" Troy explained sounding irritated.

"Liar," Sharpay whispered under her breath.

"I'm not lying!" Troy shouted not meaning too.

Sharpay looked down and shook her head. Then she slowly spoke:

"I guess you weren't the person I thought you were Troy. You're exactly what people are saying. You don't really care about me, do you Troy? No you don't. You were just using me, just like what everyone's been telling me," Sharpay cried jumping off the sink.

"What are you talking about? We've only been together for a few days and you're already accusing me? You don't know ANYTHING about me Sharpay. You don't!" Troy yelled wishing he hadn't said that.

"You're right. I thought I knew everything about you, I was wrong. I know anything about you," Sharpay said before letting out a soft cry.

"I thought I knew you too! I thought you trusted me! I guess you don't if you don't believe me!" Troy exclaimed his face turning red.

"I guess now I know why everyone talks bad about us, we are just not meant to be. We live in two different worlds," Sharpay whispered before walking out of the bathroom.

He had no idea why he was the one getting mad and Sharpay was acting calm about this.

**(Sorry guys, this chapter came out shorter than I planned!) **


	23. Chapter 23

(This is at the end of the week now!)

Sharpay sat on stage alone in the drama room thinking of what had happened the past week. People acted like nothing had happened ever since the incident with Gabriella. Gabriella hasn't sad a word to Sharpay or Troy ever since. Troy hadn't talked to Sharpay since they last argued in the bathroom. They haven't even looked at each other ever since. It's like nothing had happened. Sharpay hated Troy once again, and Troy disliked her. They didn't talk to each other or even go near each other. And no one seemed to care.

She got up from the stage to go grab her book bag and head out to the lunch area.

'At least it's the weekend. After today, I'll have the weekend to just calm down and let everything out. By next week everyone should be forgetting about what had happened.' Sharpay thought in her mind as she walked down the hall to find a million students crowding the hall.

"What the?" Sharpay asked herself walking towards the crowd of people.

She pushed through a few people and found Troy and James fighting—fist fighting. **(I just made up James okay)**

"BACK IT UP!" Coach Bolton's voice came from the other hall.

"Oh my gosh," Sharpay screamed as she saw blood come out of Troy's mouth.

"What's going on?" Chad came rushing towards the crow of people standing next to Sharpay.

"I don't know!" Sharpay answered getting ready to cry.

"TROY!" Chad shouted as he saw Troy and James fighting.

"Troy! Let go!" Sharpay screamed trying to hold Troy back.

"Back it up!" Coach Bolton shouted as everyone moved back.

He stared at Troy angrily and then at James.

"What in the world is going on here?" Coach Bolton approached pulling James up and Troy at the same time.

"Dude, what happened?" Zeke asked coming from behind Chad.

Troy's mouth was dripping with blood, slowly. Sharpay couldn't help but start to cry inside seeing Troy in pain.

"Troy…." She whispered bending down to meet his eyes.

He looked down as she slowly wiped the blood off his mouth with her cloth.

"What is wrong with you two?" Coach Bolton asked angrily looking at Troy and James.

Troy didn't look at his dad. He knew he was in big trouble now.

"What happened?" Sharpay whispered looking at him.

Troy shook his head while getting up. He got up and followed his dad and James to the office.

Everyone in the hall looked at each other in concerns. Sharpay had no idea how the fight had started, or how long it even lasted.

"What happened?" She heard Chad ask one of the students in the hall.

"James was saying something about how Sharpay is just a you know—female dog and he started cussing her out, and Troy got mad so he yelled at him and soon--- they were fighting!"

Sharpay heard the conversation behind her. She slowly grabbed the cloth and got up looking at everyone in the hall who seemed to be scared of what had just happened. She walked back in the drama room wanting to go in the office so bad to check on Troy. But she knew she would just get kick out.


	24. Chapter 24

"Hi—Mrs. Bolton, is Troy around?" Sharpay asked standing in front of the door.

"Oh Sharpay, yes—he's in his bedroom," Mrs. Bolton smiled waving Sharpay to come inside. "Just right up the stairs," She said showing Sharpay the stairs.

She carefully walked up the long stairs and stopped in front of Troy's room. She was having second thoughts of going inside. She wanted to make sure if he was okay, but she was scared too.

She gently placed her hand on the door and knocked twice.

"Come in." Troy's voice went through the door.

Sharpay slowly turned the knob shivering. She opened the door and looked at Troy who was lying on his bed watching TV. He looked at her and let out a small smile.

"Hey…" Sharpay said slowly walking over towards his bed.

"Hey," Troy said sitting up on his bed patting the empty space on the side telling Sharpay to sit down.

Sharpay sat down next to him, nervously. She didn't know what to say or do.

"Are you okay?" Was all she could think of.

Troy nodded. "I'm fine. Just grounded for ever that's for sure."

Sharpay let out a playful laugh.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you okay?" Troy said right away not wanting to waste anytime.

"I'm sorry too. I should have believed you. I just wasn't in the right state of mind. Everyone was saying things and it did get me a little. It kind a seemed impossible for you to suddenly fall for me, " Sharpay admitted.

"Why would it be impossible for me to fall for you?" Troy asked puzzled.

"Because, you're the school hottie—I'm the school Drama Queen, Ice Princess whatever people call me," Sharpay said looking down.

"That's not true Shar. I know you're aware that many guys are crushing over you at school. It's not impossible. I love you and it's the truth," Troy said stroking her hand.

"I love you too," Sharpay said in a mumble looking at her hand.

"Then why are we letting people get in between our relationship if we love each other? That's the only thing that counts… We love each other," Troy said continuing to stroke her hand.

"I don't know," Sharpay cried as Troy leaned her head against his body.

"I care about you, Sharpay. I'm not playing with you," Troy said gently rubbing her shoulders.

"I care about you too," Sharpay said looking up to meet Troy's eyes.

Troy wrapped his arms around her tightly as he kissed her forehead gently.

Sharpay stayed in his arms for a while just enjoying the feeling of Troy being there for her. She knew that Troy meant everything he said and she meant everything she said.

A little rumor or whatever drama the school had for them—they didn't care anymore. It was all about them and the only thing they cared about was each other.

**(Well that's it!!)**


End file.
